A foxes anatomy
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: As the Heart pirates sail to an island to get some food and repair their submarine they find out they are on an marine island. That's when Bepo finds a fox girl with ANOTHER POLAR BEAR! What will happen when the Captain get's interested in the fox girls anatomy? And how will he do about her terror for doctors?


3rd person Pov.

A small island in the Grand Line called Vines Grove, it has a marine base and is a very resourceful island. In the city called Grove city a certain white bear was searching to find food, but wasn't so lucky because the moment he got spotted by the marines they went after him. The bear ran and ran but they were hot on his tail.

He wanted to go back to his ship but couldn't risk revealing them because the submarines was damaged and they have to repair it first. The bear ran and got tired in the midday sun, he was sweating heavily and getting out of breath.

"There he is! Get him!" he could hear the marines getting closer and closer, he thought that it was it, he would never see his Captain again. But luck was on his side as he got pulled into a side street. He got pulled behind a big dumpster and landed on the ground with something on his stomach.

The bear had to wait a moment before opening his eyes, because of the impact with the ground. As he get his senses back the bear slowly opened his eyes and blinked. Ocean blue met black, the bear stared at the small girl that was crouching on his stomach actually surprised at the light weight.

The bear blinked at her and she blinked at him, her eyes were wide and curious, the bear was getting nervous. He took a better look at the girl, she had red- brownish short messy hair with a pair of ears with the same color on top of her head with white hair inside the ears and black tips. Behind her he could see a fluffy and big tail with the same color of her tail with a white tip swaying around.

She wore black shorts and knee-high black boots. Black fingerless gloves and a beige shirt that almost covered her shorts with long sleeves. On top of the shirt she wore a black short short-sleeved jacket. He blinked at her and she blinked at him.

"Where is he?! That way!" the bear could hear the marines shouting, that's when he figured out that the girl saved him. But he got distracted by the girl as she spoke.

"You're a bear…" she said, the bear blinked and frowned looking sad.

"I'm sorry" he said and the girls eyes widened.

"You can talk…" she said and the beat looked even more sad.

"I'm sorry" he said and it was silent. He looked back at the girl, but her gaze didn't change. Then she gave him the happiest smile he has ever seen.

"You're perfect!" she squeaked and hugged him, the beat was taken back by the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked him eagerly, he looked a little nervous or was he shy?

"My name is Bepo" the bear names Bepo said, the girls eyes were shining like diamonds.

"Hi Bepo! My name is Akira!" the girl said and jumped off of him helping him stand. Bepo looked at Akira and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me hide from the marines" he said and Akira smiled at him.

"No problem Bepo!" she said and looked at the jolly roger sign on his jump suit. "Ne, Bepo, are you a pirate?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Oooh" she said and looked at him a little confused.

"Where is your crew?" she asked him.

"We stopped at the other side of the island behind the jungle. Our ship got damaged and we're repairing it" he said and Akira nodded.

"The why are you here?" she asked him, he looked down at the ground sadly.

"I had to get some food for us but the marines are everywhere" he said and Akira got closer to him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Ne, Bepo, how about I bring you and your crew food and introduce you to a friend of mine?" Akira asked him.

"I don't want to be a bother" he said an dhse shook her head.

"No! You're not a bother, we're friends, right?" she asked him with stars in her eyes. One thing the bear knew, he couldn't say 'no' to those eyes.

"Fine" he said and Akira beamed jumping around happily.

"I'll be there in a few hours!" she said and was about to turn around when Bepo stopped her. She looked up at him curiously.

"Do you by any chance know a female bear?" he asked her, she blinked and smiled widely.

"As a matter of fact I do!"

Bepo was returning back to the submarine, he was happy. He got a friend and she was going to help them get food. And of course she knew a female bear!

As he arrived back the others looked at him expecting food but didn't see any.

"Oi! Bepo, where is the food?!" a man with a cap with 'Penguin' asked Bepo.

"This island has a marine base, as soon as they saw me they went after me." Bepo said and Penguin sighed.

"So much for food, I'm starving!" he said and another guy came with glasses that didn't show his eyes. Also known as Saichi came to talk.

"What are we going to do? We don't think Captain will be happy knowing this" the man said.

"Knowing what?" the two men and the bear stiffened and slowly turned around to see their Captain. Trafalgar Law was standing behind them with a straight face, but you could see that he wasn't happy. Probably because he didn't eat for a while.

"Um…" the three said looking at each other, wondering who will tell their captain. In the end it was Bepo who was pushed to the captain to explain.

"Um… this island has a marine base and I couldn't buy the food because they chased me" he said and the captain sighed. He really wanted to eat something, as a doctor he knows that his body needs food to work and coffee won't do the trick. But he couldn't do anything but wait now, they will have to repair the ship and go to another island to get some food and Kami knows when they will arrive at the next island.

"It's alright Bepo, as long as they didn't hurt you." He aid and Bepo decided to tell his captain about the good knew.

"They almost did catch me, but Akira got me out of there" he said and Law looked at the bear with a lazy smile. He was a little curious but yet thankful, because somebody saved his first mate.

"And who is this Akira, Bepo?" he asked him.

"She's a girl with fox ears and tail" Bepo said, Law's blinked at Bepo. A fox-girl? His brain began to process the information, a fox-girl. Who knows what secrets her anatomy could reveal to him, this made his grin widen. But she's probably a devil fruit user, he would have wanted a pure one but he will have to live with this.

"And where is she now?" he asked Bepo, the bear smiled.

"Um… after I told her about the food she offered to bring us some food" he said, Law's grin widened even more if that was possible. She was on her way here right now and he will get a good look at her. He will ask her about the fruit and maybe he will be able to get a better look at her, maybe even thank her with a check up!

"Good, I will go and work in my office, when she arrives call me" he said and the three of them nodded. Law turned around and began to walk away with a dark grin, he can already see himself cutting open into her flesh and getting the knowledge he wants.

"Oh, captain!" Law stopped and turned around to looked at his first mate.

"She said that she knows a female bear!" he said, law smiled a little and turned around walking away, but gave them a little wave.

"Are you sure you met her?" Bepo looked up at Penguin "Maybe you hit your head and imagined it?" he asked the bear, Bepo's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you did hit your head." Saichi said.

"I'm sure I met her, I didn't imagine it!" he said and then looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said and Penguin sighed laying back down on the sand. The reparations on the submarine were still not done and everyone was getting really hungry. They haven't eaten anything for day's!

RUSTLE

Bepo blinked and looked up at the direction he heard some rustling from bushes. He could hear better than his other crewmembers.

RUSTLE

He blinked and stood up walking to the rustling bushes.

"Oi Bepo, where are you going?!" Penguin shouted, him and Saichi ran after the talking bear and looked at the rustling bush.

RUSTLE

Their eyes widened as two red and white… things popped up, Penguin and Saichi didn't know what it was but Bepo smiled at the two ears. Before he could say anything a red blur tackled him to the ground.

"Bepo!" a happy voice shouted as he fell to the ground with Akira on the ground. He grunted and looked at an overly happy Akira, she was smiling at him with joy.

"Woah!" Penguin shouted after Akira jumped on Bepo, he fell backwards but Saichi caught him before he could fall. They were looking at Akira with wide eyes, not believing their eyes.

"Huh?" Akira looked up and her eyes widened at the two of them, she then jumped off of Bepo and dove back into the bushes. Bepo blinked and got up, he got closer to the bush and pushed it a little away.

"Akira?" he asked and saw her looking at Penguin and Saichi with narrowed eyes, he smiled at her.

"You don't have to be scared, they won't hurt you." He said and she looked at him and nodded. He stepped away and she got closer, he turned back to Penguin and Saichi who didn't budge a millimeter.

"This is Akira, I told you I didn't imagine it!" he said with pride, Akira glanced at Penguin and Saichi from behind Bepo's shoulder. She's rather shy at times and not doo well with very big groups.

"A-a-a… fox girl." Saichi said and dropped Penguin who landed on the ground with z 'thud'.

"Oi!" Penguin shouted and got up glaring at Saichi.

"They're weird." Akira whispered into Bepo's ear making him smile a little.

"Akira!" they stopped and turned back to the jungle, Akira smiled and turned back to Bepo.

"Bepo! This is who I wanted you to meet!" Akira said and jumped off of his back and ran into the jungle.

"Mena let's go!" Akira shouted and more bushes rustled. Bepo, Penguin and Saichi watched the bushes curiously, they didn't know what they might expect. Except for Bepo who already knew.

"Akira, why are you so rushed?" the voice asked and a giggle followed.

"Because there is someone I want you to meet!" Akira shouted and they came from the bush taking Bepo, Penguin and Saichi by surprise.

There stood a polar bear with long lashes and beautiful brown eyes, her lips were a light pink. She wore a red top and white shorts along with pink slippers. She stopped and looked at Bepo with wide eyes, it was silent for a moment.

At this point Bepo got shy and looked down at the ground as did Mena. Nobody noticed Akira standing at a different location.

"Mena, this is Bepo! Bepo, this is Mena, the female bear I told you about!" Akira said standing next to Penguin and Saichi making them jump.

"Where did you come from?! Weren't you standing there just a moment ago?!" Penguin shouted and Akira blinked at them.

"I was, not anymore." She said with a smiled and looked back at the blushing bears. But the awkward moment got interrupted by a very inpatient growl.

"Sorr!" Bepo said and as if on cue Penguin's and Saichi's stomach's also growled loudly. They looked emberessed but Akira giggled and then looked like she realized something.

"Oh! I'll beright back!" she shouted and ran into the bushes, after a few seconds she came back with a big boar. Bepo, Penguin and Saichi looked at it in awe as Akira dropped the boar onto the ground and looked at them with a smile.

"Food!" she shouted, the next thing she knows Penguin and Saichi were at her feet almost kissing them.

"Thank you!" Penguin shouted over and over, thankful for the food.

"You're an angel!" Saichi shouted and she scratched the back of her neck.

"It's nothing guy's!" she said and they all turned to the boar, Akira then dragged the boar a little closer to their ship and put the boar on a big piece of wood. She smiled at it while the other's looked confused.

"Won't it take long to cook?" Saichi asked her, she looked at him with a smile.

"Not when I cook!" she said and turned to the boar, she straightened her hand and a blue flame appeared.

"Fox fire!" she shouted and swung her hand at the boar making a blue flame shoot from her hand. In a few seconds the boar was half cooked already smelling great.

She stopped and ran to the ocean, she put some water into her hands and heated them up making only salt stay behind. She smiled and ran back to sprinkle the salt on the half cooked boar. She then did the same as before and cooked the boar to perfection.

The smell made everyone's mouth water, the other members of the crew were drawn by the heavenly smell and were now around the boar. The smell even made its way to the Captain's bedroom making him stop working and his stomach growl.

"That's amazing!" Penguin shouted and they all dig in, Akira and Mena joined them at the feast. Everyone seemed to like the food and Bepo ran to the ship to get his Captain, but was surprised as his captain opened the door and stepped out.

"Captain, Akira is here and cooked us the boar!" he said happily and then looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said and his Captain looked at his crew who were eating happily and laughing. Then his eyes fell on the other female bear, Bepo was right. His eyes traveled all over the place and landed on red hair with red ears and a red tail with white tips. He looked her over, she really is a fox girl.

The Captain walked down to the beach and Bepo followed him, but his Captain didn''t go to get some of the food and eat, not he walked right over to Akira who finished her food. She blinked and looked up at the Heart Pirates Captain.

Law smiled down at her.

"I would like to thank you for getting my crew and me the food." He said and she blinked, then realization hit her.

"Oh, you must be their Captain!" she sid and Law nodded with the small smile still on his face.

"Yes, my name is Trafalgar Law." He said and she nodded.

"I'm the Captain of the Heart Pirates." He said and Akira frowned at him, he was curiouse.

"Heart Pirates?" she asked him and he nodded with a grin.

"Yes, I'm a doctor." He said, her eyes widened and nobody predicted the blood curling scream the followed.

Chapter 1 of my Trafalgar Law love story, done! XD

I hope you guys like the first chapter and I hope I have enough inspiration for more funny chapters because I already have a lot of story's! Anyways, read, vote, comment and review!

Tell me if I did good! X3

I want more different characters and more variation in story's, so ere is a Law love story XD

Review people!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
